


Destiel Mornings

by Archangel_in_training



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, no real smut, turned into implied smut, wish his would happen to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_in_training/pseuds/Archangel_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning with Destiel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Feel free to tell me so I can fix them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

"Good morning Babe." Dean says to Castiel as he walks into the kitchen giving him a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek. 

"'Morning Dean" Castiel replies leaning into the hug. 

Breakfast was eaten in a comfortable silence that day and dishes were cleaned and put away quickly. Once everything was done Dean gently pushed Castiel into the counter with his arms surrounding him.

"Dean, what are you going?" Castiel asked, amusement in his voice. 

Dean offered no explanation instead lifting him onto the counter and wrapping his arms around Cas' waist.

A loving chaste kiss was shared but that was not what Dean had in mind.

When Castiel pulled back Dean recaptured his lips. Immediately his tongue was asking and taking access to Castiels mouth. Cas tried to make a sound of confusion but it was swallowed by Dean, who promptly lifted him off the counter and took them both back to their bedroom kicking the door shut as they entered. 

They weren't going to get anything done today anyway.


End file.
